Such fastening clips are known in the most varied of design embodiment forms and generally include a head that comprises a conical flange which more or less sealingly bears against the facing side of the structural part and is axially deformable in a limited manner in order to ensure a height compensation. On the head of the fastening clip there is formed a shank which consists of two or more legs which may be radially sprung and which at the free end run out into an introduction end and in each case comprise a shoulder radially on the outside, with which a hole edge is gripped from behind.
Such fastening clips are normally injection moulded as one piece from plastic material. Their attachment often requires a considerable application force which however is mostly smaller than the holding force.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fastening clip for connecting two plate-shaped structural parts comprising fastening holes, which by way of a slight finger pressure may be mounted in the fastening hole, which at the same time ensures a relatively high holding force and which furthermore may be unloseably preassembled in a structural part with an oblong fastening hole. Furthermore the fastening clip is manufactured with minimal expense.